Maggie Rose
BIOS Prison Riot: Maggie was formerly a psychiatry student at the University of Toronto until she was expelled for her extreme lunacy, which includes, of all things, breaking the fourth wall. After a 30-year sentence, she's happy not only to be transferred to, but also beat her opponents senseless just for the fun of it at, Crimson Hell Penitentiary, a prison where inmates get to fight and kill each other, since regular prison was too boring for her anyway. SPECIAL MOVES * Home Run: Maggie swings her bat horizontally at her opponent, knocking them back and onto the ground if it connects. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the bat swing. * Upside Yours: Maggie swings her bat vertically at her opponent's head, causing a hard knockdown if it connects. Useful as an anti-air move. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the bat swing. * Smashy Smashy: Maggie swings her bat downwards at the opponent, knocking them to the ground, and smashes their head twice, then golf-swings at them, pushing them aside. Meter Burn adds several more hits. * DeFACEment: Maggie takes out an aerosol paint can and sprays it in her opponent's face, not only temporarily blinding and stunning them, but also setting them up for a free hit. On Meter Burn, the stun duration is longer. PRISON BREAK * Toronto Grand Slam: Maggie upperkicks her opponent in the jaw, fracturing it and launching them into the air. Then, just as the airborne opponent is about to land on their head, she swings her bat at their back, shattering some of the lumbar vertebrae and knocking them to the arena floor. Then, once the foe is face-down on the ground, she raises her bat above their head and smashes them there, fracturing more of the skull. DEATH SENTENCE * Sweet Dreams, and Don't Wake Up!: Maggie crazily laughs before spray-painting bullseye symbols onto both her opponent's knees, then takes out her bat and proceeds to smash them with it, shattering the kneecaps, the bottoms of the femurs, and the tops of the tibias in an X-ray cut, forcing them down on them in the process. Then, while the defeated foe holds their broken knees in pain, the Canadian whacks them in the face twice with her weapon, then, with one powerful bat swing, graphically knocks their head clean off their body, and in a bird's-eye view of both competitors, the now-disembodied head, their screams frozen in place, is seen very quickly flying towards the camera until it hits it, cracking and bloodying the camera lens. Post-Death Sentence, Maggie stands over the losing character's corpse, puts her bat over her shoulders, declares, "Sorry for the fourth wall damage. NOT!", and crazily laughs again. Must be performed at sweep distance. SELF-MURDER * Pre-Self-Murder pose: Puts her bat over her shoulders and taps her left or right foot on the arena floor twice, saying, "It ain't so fun no more, now is it?" What the Flip are You Doing?: Maggie gets out her bat, places it in-between her legs, and flips it upwards into the air, causing it to disappear off-screen. After a few seconds, Maggie looks up into the sky, her right hand above her eyes, then as soon as the bat reappears on-screen, its barrel embeds in her face and goes through her whole head, killing her and causing her to fall to the ground on her side, bleeding from the hole her weapon, whose blunt end is now bloody, created in her head. MISC. INFO Voice Actress: Tara Strong Rival: Kamla Gupta * Intro Sequence: Maggie walks in, carrying her bat on her shoulders, declaring, "Arright, who's ready to get their ass beat down?", then, pointing the weapon at her opponent, continues, "YOU! That's who!", and goes into her fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Maggie places her bat in-between her breasts, then, looking down at her opponent, tauntingly squeezes them together, bat still in them, saying, "Hahaha! What a fuckin' dweeb!", before going into her fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Maggie walks over to her opponent, smashes their head in, the camera focused only on her, with her bat, then puts the weapon over her shoulders and looks down on them, the camera still on her, declaring, "...And if there's ever a Prison Riot 2, I'll fuck ya up there, too, sweetie!", before walking off. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (Cut to Warden Jackson's office at Crimson Hell Penitentiary, where she is sitting at her desk. Buchanan walks in helmetless, carrying a binder full of the inmates' activity reports, marked "ACTIVITY REPORTS" on the spine.) * Buchanan: ''(placing the binder on Warden Jackson's desk) Here are the activity reports you ordered brought in, ma'am.'' * Warden Jackson: A'ight, let's see who we got here. (opens the binder, which shows a blank page with the words "MARGARET ROSE QUINTON" on it at first, then turns the page to show Maggie's activity report, which includes her name, birthplace and date, criminal number, a mugshot of her, and a summary of her identity history.) Maggie Rose, the craziest-ass fuckin' bitch in all Canada. It says here she was takin' psychiatry class at the University of Toronto... FLASHBACK: TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA, JANUARY 2016 (Cut to Maggie in downtown Toronto, daytime. She is seen on the fire escape of the Gooderham Building with a can of black spray paint in her hand, ready to deface the brick exterior when some police cars, their sirens blaring, arrive at the scene below her.) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) ...But none of that shit really done mattered to her. * Police Officer #1: (exiting a police car, pointing his gun at Maggie) Hey! Get your bitch ass down from there, young lady! * Police Officer #2: (exiting another car, his gun also pointed at Maggie) Don't you DARE lay a finger on that spray can! I am NOT going to repeat myself. * Maggie: Arright, ya know what? Lemme tell ya what I think of YOU stupid-ass law enforcement pig bastards! (spray-paints the words "Fuck Toronto police!" in big, black letters on the brick wall of the building, which is quickly done step by step.) * Police Officer #1: All right, that's it. We're coming UP there to place you under arrest, or worse! * Maggie: So, what you gonna do 'bout me gettin' away? Huh? FLASHBACK: NOVEMBER 2016 (Cut to Maggie in the same city as before, but on a street at night, as she walks through a road full of moving cars. Eminem's "Without Me" plays throughout the flashback.) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) It also says she was convicted of jaywalkin' in November of '16. * Maggie: (rapping as she avoids getting hit by the cars) ♪ I've created a monster, 'cause nobody wants to see Margaret no more! They want Maggie; I'm chopped liver! ♪ (A male driver stops his car in front of Maggie.) * Male Driver: (honking his car horn at Maggie, thus cutting the music) Hey, lady! Get off the fucking road! * Maggie: You ain't the boss of ME, honey! (gives the driver "the finger") (Cut back to Warden Jackson and Buchanan at her office.) * Buchanan: What? Jaywalking?! Are you fucking kidding me? Don't you know that kind of shit's not as big a deal as whatever other messed-up shit Maggie did? * Warden Jackson: Course it ain't, Buchanan. You know that, I know that. (Cut to Maggie's cell in a correctional facility in Toronto. The cell's bars slide open, and a Crimson Hell security guard walks in carrying an AK-47.) * Maggie: Hey, hey, how's it goin'? Ya got somethin' for me? * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I have been sent by Warden Jackson to bring you into her prison, Crimson Hell Penitentiary, in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. But, it's not any ordinary prison. There is currently a tournament going on inside the facility, where the inmates there fight and gruesomely kill each other for her entertainment. So, fight or die. Make your choice. * Maggie: Ah, sure, why the fuck not? I mean, there's plenty of dickbags there I can beat and kill the living shit outta and not get bored straight outta my ass. Am I right? * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I knew you would be willing to participate. Now, come with me. (Maggie gets off her seat and walks off with the security guard.) I warn you, though, it's going to be a long drive. (We then cut to Maggie on a bench seat in the cargo of a prison transport van.) * Maggie: (voice-over) Hahaha... The more shit-for-brains inmates I get to waste in my new prison home, the better! (speaking) ...Oh, quick question (I'm only gonna ask you this once): Are we there yet? RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Kamla Gupta (Cut to near the prison guard tower, where Maggie and Kamla stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Maggie: Ooh, a catfight? This oughta be interesting! * Kamla: (admiringly sighing and resting her right palm on her right cheek as she looks at Maggie) Young, beautiful, and overwhelmingly adorable... (squeezing her own breasts together in her hands twice anticipatingly and softly moaning) Some of the best kind of prey to ever appeal to the tastes of a sexual predator like me! * Maggie: Ya know what? I'd be CRAZY happy to have fun with you... (going into fighting stance) as long as ya don't waste my ass afterwards! * Kamla: It's in my nature, after all. (going into her fighting stance as well) ''Thus, with a kiss, and so much more, you will soon die! SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Lloyd Buchanan ''(After the fight, a badly-beaten Kamla is down on one knee and one hand.) * Maggie: Hahaha! I'd suggest putting that beating on your social account if they allowed those in prison! Ain't that right? * Kamla: Naa (no)... What did you do to me?! I'll die in misery... without a man or a woman to have sex with! * Maggie: Maybe you oughta learn to live with the fact that you ain't never gettin' a boy- or girl''friend. * Kamla: ''(Maggie walks off) ''Ugh, how can you be such a ''KOOTAREE (bitch)?! (Three seconds later, we cut to Maggie in the prison security office, where Buchanan shows up, readying his AK-47.) * Buchanan: By order of Warden Jackson, I will make damn sure you never make it out of this prison alive, bitch. * Maggie: Ya wanna know what the deal with prison security is? (going into her fighting stance) They're all a bunch of douchey party poopers! FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Warden Jackson Buchanan: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) ''Who would've thought about it? Me, the head of security at Crimson Hell... beaten by one of my warden's prisoners? * Maggie: That's right, ya goddamn pisswad! Ya got your ass beat senseless! ''(Buchanan falls to the floor unconscious) ...And so did all those other security asswipes. (walking out of the security office and, two seconds later, out the prison gate to the outside of the prison) ''Now, if only there was a way I could... * Warden Jackson: ''(approaching Maggie, interrupting) Not so fast! The fuck you think you goin'? You ain't done finished your sentence. * Maggie: Aww, and I was just about to make my great escape and go home until YOU had to come and RUIN IT! * Warden Jackson: Ain't you done heard? In Crimson Hell, nobody makes it out alive. * Maggie: And me smashin' every single one of those fuckers' asses just for the hell of it proved just that! Regular prison fuckin' bored me shitless, ya know? * Warden Jackson: That's 'cause they done done some seriously terrible things in their lives. Offin' them other inmates ain't no fun, nor games. It's a serious matter, and don't. You. Forget that! You feel me? * Maggie: Hey, don't try to kill the killing buzz, ya stupid whore! * Warden Jackson: Girl, you a crazy-ass bitch to refute my claims, and you a crazy-ass bitch, period! Which got yo' ass kicked outta shrink school. And, wit' my security taken out, I s'pose I'mma be the one handlin' the task of makin' sure you never try to leave my prison again. * Maggie: Listen, I got an escape to do, arright? And if ya try to stop me... (going into her fighting stance) prepare to stick ya head between ya legs and kiss ya sorry ass goodbye! * Warden Jackson: Well, too bad, so sad. You ain't never gettin' out this shithole. Not unless you face... (going into her fighting stance) ME! ENDING * Warden Jackson: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) Damn it... I ain't never done thought... I'd let you make it out here alive... ...A'ight, you free to go now. * Maggie: (walking out the prison gate) See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya, you stupid jerkass BITCH! (Cut to a black screen that shows the words "Margaret Rose Quinton has only recently been released from Crimson Hell Penitentiary of Colorado today." in white, then the ending text in white on the left and a shot of Maggie walking in front of a green screen on the right with her bat over her shoulders.) Maggie had beaten, and sometimes, killed, other Crimson Hell inmates, as well as prison security, in order to make her great escape and return to the society she sorely missed. * Maggie: And I wouldn't have done it without the fucker on his or her ass with the controller to help me! (noticing the Crimson Hell prison gate not being there when it's supposed to) And what. In the name. Of vaginal. FUCK, Christopher!? Why ain't the green screen effects done? I'm supposed to be walkin' outta Crimson Hell! It ain't like we're tryin'na remove a buncha metal-clawed wildmen, eye-beam blasters, and caped, hooded, medieval-dressin', armored villains from a video game for the sake of movie franchise promotion! (The Crimson Hell prison gate is then added, thus fixing, as Maggie put it earlier, the "incomplete green screen effects.") * Maggie: There, that's better, hun. Now I won't have to beat the livin' shit outta ya. (Next, back in Crimson Hell Penitentiary, Maggie is seen, much to her objection, being flirted with by a lightly-tanned, mid-40s Caucasian man with his whole head and neck painted white with some Joker makeup on the face, and his slicked-back hair dyed bright green who wears a purple suit vest with green stripes and the Crimson Devils logo on it over a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, as well as orange prison pants with black dress shoes.) Soon after leaving prison a free woman, Maggie was recruited by Colonel Miller into Argus Chi to get rid of the corrupt Warden Jackson once and for all. It was then that she encountered one of the rivalling Crimson Devils' members, a notorious Lisbon inmate named Jacó Nogueira, who goes by the name "Palhalouco," a man not much less crazy than her. * Palhalouco (voiced by Richard Epcar in a Joker-like voice): My, my, you look fine enough to be my brinqueda (plaything), meu bebê (my baby). * Maggie: Hey, fuck off! I ain't lettin' you, nor that Indian temptress, put your grubby hands on me! No how, no way! I mean, what kinda stupid-ass dipshit dicksucker would wanna ship me with her or you? (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Ciara's "Paint it, Black" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in locations from their pre-prison lives, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and their skull emblems on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Maggie can noticeably be heard rapping a verse from Eminem's "Without Me," which was featured on the Suicide Squad movie soundtrack. * Her outro quote is an obvious reference to Jennifer "She-Hulk" Walters' outro against Wade "Deadpool" Wilson in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and it's not just She-Hulk and Deadpool being, unfortunately, completely absent from Infinite, that game also doesn't have any X-Men or Fantastic Four characters, which Maggie jabs at in a manner reminiscent of how the Merc with a Mouth lampoons, along with the incomplete visual effects (which the first part of the character ending also has) on Josh Brolin's character, Nathan "Cable" Summers, Henry Cavill's weird upper lip in the Justice League movie in the Deadpool 2 trailer in her ending. * And as the character ending progresses further, we get a good look at Jacó "Palhalouco" Nogueira, a Portuguese Joker expy and one of the new characters who will make their debut in Prison Survivors as its pre-order bonus character! And, speaking of pre-order bonus characters, you'll have to wait until later on in this installment's development for Sack Mask Joe, the resident Leatherface expy, to come! Category:MGW characters